Mi Razón de Ser
by Sophie-Selenne
Summary: Porque, aunque le costó verlo, su razón de ser era ella. RL/NT
1. Parte 1

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece. Escribo sin fines de lucro. **

**

* * *

  
_.Mi Razón de Ser._**

_-Parte Uno-_

**E**ra otoño. Nymphadora Tonks, una auror de 22 años de edad, caminaba sola por una calle de Londres. Había salido de su apartamento provista de un paraguas, ya que aquel día el cielo, teñido de color gris, amenazaba tormenta.  
Tonks, como le gustaba que la llamasen, era una chica alegre, inteligente y curiosa; aunque un poco torpe, cualidad que la hacía bastante peculiar. Tenía unos preciosos ojos negros (características de la familia Black, heredadas de su madre) y el pálido rostro en forma de corazón. Era metamorfomaga: desde que nació tenía la capacidad de cambiar su aspecto a su antojo; por ejemplo, cambiar la forma de su nariz o el color de sus cabellos, que, normalmente, la muchacha llevaba de un llamativo color rosa chicle.  
Sin embargo, ahora un desvaído pelo castaño, se movía ligeramente, ondulado por el viento, en lugar de su característico tono rosa.

Una ráfaga de viento la hizo estremecerse y se echó la capa por los hombros. Siguió caminando hasta que llegó a un pequeño parque. Las hojas de los árboles crujían a su paso mientras ella las pisaba. Decidió sentarse en un banco cerca de una fuente de piedra, al lado de la cual había unos columpios.

Una niña, de no más de cinco años de edad, se columpiaba en uno de ellos con la ayuda de su madre.

- Mamá ¡déjame! ¡Sé columpiarme sola! -protestó la niña.

- Pero cariño, te puedes hacer daño ¿no ves que puedes caerte? -replicó la madre- Venga deja que mami te columpie Y suelta el osito verás como as te podrás agarrar mejor.

- Vale -dijo la niña, y puso un osito marrón con un pequeño lazo alrededor del cuello en el banco donde estaba sentada Tonks- Cuidamelo eh -le dijo a Tonks sonriendo- pero, si quieres, te dejo que juegues con él... pareces triste...

- Gracias -dijo Tonks con una pequeña sonrisa- no le pasará nada -y sin más la niña fue a columpiarse.

Tonks cogió el osito y la miró. Parecía tan feliz mientras se columpiaba y su madre la empujaba... Hacía bastante tiempo que ella no se sentía así. Y ojalá pudiese pero no, no podía... Parecía que nunca más iba a ser feliz de nuevo. Y cierta persona era la _culpable _de ello.

Remus Lupin.

La primera vez que ella le vio, fue por medio de su primo Sirius Black, justo después de una reunión de la Orden del Fénix. Desde que Tonks sintió los ojos de Remus, sus preciosos ojos miel, clavados en ella, su corazón empezó a latir violentamente. Él le había dado un beso, consiguiendo que su mejilla se sonrojara, bajo las francas sonrisas de Sirius, que se había dado cuenta de todo.

Sirius... Lo echaba tanto de menos... Así como echaba de menos sus chistes, sus continuas risas y sus consejos. Él la había animado en su relación con Remus. Él siempre la defendía y ayudaba en su propósito de conquistar a su hombre lobo. Desgraciadamente, Sirius había muerto en la batalla del Departamento de Misterios, asesinado por Bellatrix Lestrange. Una lágrima resbaló por los ojos de Tonks al recordar todo eso, y acarició el oso de manera inconsciente. No pudo evitar pensar que ella tenía parte de culpa de que Sirius ya no estuviese a su lado. Si hubiese terminado con Bellatrix cuando se enfrentó en duelo contra ella, ésta no habría peleado con Sirius y éste no hubiera...

Después de ese fastidioso y triste acontecimiento, se podía decir que ella estaba muy cerca de Remus. Éste la había ayudado mucho desde la muerte de Sirius; había estado siempre a su lado, ayudándose el uno al otro. En el fondo de su corazón, Tonks sabía que ella lo estaba pasando muy mal pero que Remus lo estaba pasando muchísimo peor.

Las lágrimas surcaban la cara de Tonks. _"No debería haber recordado eso"_ -pensaba la chica-_ "me hace sentir peor"._ Ella seguía culpándose de la muerte de Sirius, pero Remus no paraba de repetirle que ella no tenía la culpa de nada.

_"Pero, Nymph.. Tonks, tú no tienes la culpa de nada_ -recordaba que una vez le había dicho Remus con su voz conciliadora- _Piénsalo bien. Si no todos la tendríamos_ -dijo con una sonrisa y la abrazó-.

Aun recordaba ese abrazo. Tan cálido, tan confortable. Y se sentía tan bien en sus brazos, que, pensar que nunca más iba a sentirlo de nuevo era deprimente. Pero no podía ser... él le había dicho que no podía ser...

No sabía que hacer. Ella lo amaba lo amaba tanto... Y sabía que él la amaba también pero,_ ¿entonces, cuál es el problema?_ Se había preguntado una y otra vez.

Pero le había dicho que no podía ser -se repetía de nuevo- lo suyo no podía ser...

Tonks abrazó el osito inconscientemente con todas sus fuerzas. De repente, la niña se le acercó. Tonks se secó las lágrimas y dejó de abrazar el peluche.

- He estado observándote desde el columpio -le dijo la chica- gracias por cuidarlo -señalo el osito- Por cierto, te lo regalo -sonrió - puedes quedártelo.

- ¿Qué? Pero si es tuyo, pequeña -dijo Tonks e hizo ademán de entregárselo.

- No, no lo quiero. Yo tengo muchos en casa y quiero regalarte ése. Además, te contaré un secreto: mamá dice que este osito tiene poderes mágicos -dijo ante la asombrada mirada de Tonks- Sí -dijo sonriente- trae suerte al que lo tiene y esa persona es muy feliz y no vuelve a llorar nunca. Por eso quiero que te lo quedes.

Tonks la miró y una sonrisa de agradecimiento apareció en su rostro.

- Gracias, pequeña de verdad. Gracias; eres muy buena.

- De nada dijo la niña, risueña, y se fue a reunirse con su madre que la esperaba- ¡Adios! -dijo la pequeña mientras iba cogida de la mano de su madre, despidiéndose de Tonks con la mano.

Tonks se despidió de ella de igual manera, y miró al osito, pensativa. Era increíble como una niña tan pequeña (a la que no conoc a de nada) le hubiera dicho eso. Era tan buena persona... _Su mamá debe estar orgullosa_ - pensó - _tiene un tesoro de hija_. Una pequeña sonrisa asomó de nuevo en su cara y abrazó al osito. Miró alrededor. A pesar de hacer algo de frío y estar nublado, las personas paseaban tranquilamente por el parque. Aunque el cielo amenazaba tormenta, parecía que aun no llovería. Dos ancianos iban cogidos del brazo, charlando alegremente. Cerca de ellos, una familia paseaba a su bebé en un cochecito. Una pareja pasó por delante de donde estaba sentada Tonks, abrazados y sonriendo alegremente. Al verlos, Tonks sintió una mezcla de envidia, tristeza... Y alegría por ellos.

Se sentía sola...

Ojala ella pudiera pasear así con Remus. Pero no eso era, en cierto modo,_ imposible_ . Le había dicho que lo suyo no podía ser -se repitió por enésima vez- que se alejara de él, que lo olvidara. Pero ella no sabía qué hacer. ¿Como iba a olvidarse de él? Era imposible. Además, en el fondo, sabía que él la amaba pero seguramente era demasiado tarde, y él, quizás, ya la había olvidado.

_"La gente viene y va_

_Y yo no sé que hacer_

_Y ando perdida en un mar de dudas que inunda mi alma_

_Y yo no sé que hacer_

_Mañana, igual, quizás,_

_Ya no te acuerdes de mi nombre y de mi alma"_

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos! Aquí dejo otro fic de mi pareja favorita. Se supone que en un principio iba a ser un song-fic cortito u.u pero la verdad es que me alargu bastante y lo voy a ir publicando en partes ;) Esta primera parte se la dedico a todas las personas que se tomen la molestia de leerlo

De antemano, gracias. :)

Y pues nada, tanto si os gusta como si no, se agradecer a que comentaseis. Una simple palabra hace muy feliz a este pobre intento de escritora que soy.

Besos,

**Sophie.S.**


	2. Parte 2

**--**

**Parte 2**

**---**

**U**n fuerte viento azotaba contra las ventanas del número 12 de Grimmauld Place. El cielo seguía nublado y, aunque no llovía, parecía que la lluvia no tardaría mucho en aparecer.  
Comenzaba a anochecer…

Remus Lupin se encontraba sentado en un sillón, en una sombría habitación levemente iluminada, en cuyas pareces había soberbias estanterías de madera con lujosos libros encuadernados en piel. Se hallaba, en apariencia, inmerso en la lectura de un grueso libro.  
Intentaba concentrarse pero no podía… Y eso, era algo raro en él. Siguió "leyendo" el libro, una gran novela de amor titulada _"Una barrera en tu corazón", _hasta que empezó a dolerle la cabeza, por lo que decidió que sería mejor que fuese a tomarse algo para aliviar el dolor.  
Marcó con cuidado la página por la que se había quedado, se levantó y lo volvió a colocar en la estantería, y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.  
Se dio la vuelta pero algo le llamó la atención. Sobre una raída mesa había un marco con una foto. Remus la cogió y la observó. Le dio un vuelco el corazón. Era una foto de la nueva Orden del Fénix. Todos sonreían y le saludaban con la mano y a su lado, en la foto, sonriendo, estaba… Tonks… Nymphadora Tonks.

- "¡Remus! –Oyó que alguien lo llamaba- ¿Puedes venir?"

Lupin dio un respingo y salió del ensimismamiento que le había producido ver la foto. Casi se le había olvidado por completo que Harry había ido a visitarlo. Claro que Harry venía siempre que podía y lo había ayudado a remodelar la antigua mansión Black.  
Al morir Sirius, la casa pasó a ser propiedad del ahijado de éste: Harry; quien, un tiempo después, se la había cedido a Remus, por lo que éste estaba muy agradecido con el chico.  
Remus dejó el cuadro de la Orden de nuevo sobre la mesa y bajó las escaleras rápidamente.  
Un agradable calor se apoderó de él cuando llegó al salón. Éste lo había remodelado de tal manera que ya no se parecía en absoluto a la fría y oscura habitación que era antes; ahora se había convertido en un lugar cálido y apacible.  
Un muchacho con el pelo negro y con gafas, se encontraba sentado en una mullida butaca roja, junto al fuego, con una caja entre las manos.

- "Lo siento, Harry –dijo Remus aproximándose a él- me he entretenido leyendo un libro."

- "No pasa nada –dijo el chico con una sonrisa- "Mientras tanto he estado en la habitación de Sirius, y he encontrado esto –dijo señalando la caja."

- "¿Qué es? –preguntó Remus, sin apenas entusiasmo."

- "Ya lo verás –contestó misteriosamente y se puso en pie- te lo dejo aquí para que lo veas –dijo colocando la caja sobre una pequeña mesa."

Remus asintió con la cabeza, sin mirarlo.

- "Por cierto, últimamente estás muy triste… Pero ya sabes lo que pienso de esto, Remus. Estoy seguro de que si hablaras con Tonks… -Remus negó con la cabeza- Vale… Como quieras…." -dijo Harry a regañadientes. 'Es demasiado terco' –pensó Harry y salió de la habitación.

Remus lo observó marcharse pensativo.

'Quizás he sido un poco áspero con él –pensó- él sabe lo mal que lo estoy pasando pero es lo mejor –se dijo a si mismo- aunque tal vez tuviera razón. Si hablara con Tonks… Pero… ¡No! –Negó la cabeza- no puedo estar con ella, no le convengo…'

Remus hizo aparecer con un movimiento de su varita un vaso y una botella de whisky de Fuego. Llenó el vaso y lo vació de un trago. Se acercó a la ventana desde donde se veía el cielo, esa noche, cubierto de nubes.

Se supone que estaba todo solucionado. Eso le decía su cabeza. Pero su corazón no atendía a razones. Él la amaba, la amaba con toda su alma, y no había nada que pudiera hacer contra eso. Le dolía pensar que no estaba a su lado. Tanto… Era un dolor indescriptible… Le dolía el corazón. Era como si algo lo desgarrara por dentro.

'Pero ahora no es el momento de pensar en eso… no debo pensar en ella –se repitió- Ella no se merece a alguien como yo. Soy muy mayor para ella. Además, no gano lo suficiente, me mantengo a duras penas, y encima la puedo atacar en cualquier luna llena. Lo menos que quiero es hacerle daño debido a mi condición.

Definitivamente no soy para ella. Yo la amo, pero... Lo que deseamos no es siempre lo mejor –una lágrima resbaló por la cara de Remus pero él se la secó rápidamente con la mano- No debería pensar en eso –suspiró- Mejor pensaba en otra cosa…'  
¿Qué sería lo que Harry había encontrado en la habitación de Sirius?

- "Conociendo a Sirius… cualquiera sabe lo que es –dijo sonriendo un poco."

Se aproximó hacia la mesa y dejó el vaso de Whisky de Fuego sobre ella, cogió la caja, y se sentó en un mullido sillón rojo cerca de la chimenea.

Remus abrió la caja y sacó las cosas cuidadosamente. Había varios libros antiguos, diversos folletos, recortes de revistas sobre Quidditch… También había artículos de broma que parecían haber sido sacados de Zonko, una vieja revista sobre motos y un pequeño libro que bolsillo que se titulaba _"Cien trucos para conquistar a las mujeres"._ Remus no pudo evitar sonreír. 'Ahora entiendo en que se gastaba Sirius el dinero' –pensó.

Finalmente, sacó un álbum de fotos encuadernado en piel roja. Remus lo abrió. En la primera página había algo escrito con tinta dorada:  
_**"Propiedad de Sirius Black"**_ _(también conocido como Canuto)_

Remus sonrió de nuevo al ver eso, y pasó la página. Le dio un vuelco el corazón. Allí, delante suya, sonriéndole, estaban sus amigos. James, Sirius y Peter le saludaban con la mano acompañados de él mismo.

Una fugaz sensación de nostalgia pasó por su mente. Estaban tal y como les recordaba.

Pasó la página, con cuidado. Había más fotos de ellos cuatro (_"Los Merodeadores"_ , había escrito Sirius sobre una de ellas), fotos de James y Sirius; de Sirius, James y Remus, una foto en Halloween, otra foto en Navidad, otra en la que James estaba mirando, desde lejos, a una muchacha pelirroja con ojos verdes. Siguió pasando páginas. Fotos de Lily y James juntos, abrazados, dándose un beso o sonriéndole y que le saludaban con las manos desde las páginas. Había otra foto de la boda de Lily y James, en la que ambos radiantes de alegría sonreían abiertamente.  
Sobre la foto había, escrito con letra de Sirius, la siguiente inscripción: _"Prongs and Lily"._ Las últimas fotos eran de James con un bebé con el pelo de color negro azabache y los ojos verdes intensos. Remus volvió a sonreír al ver a Harry de pequeño. Pasó la página. Había otra foto de Lily con Harry en lo que parecía ser San Mungo; otra de James y Lily mirando al pequeño Harry, otra de los Merodeadores con Harry…

Había tantas fotos…

Los ojos de Remus se humedecieron, y una lágrima brotó por ellos; apartó la vista de una foto en la que James y Lily reían, y Sirius les guiñaba un ojo. Parecían tan felices… Sin preocupaciones, y, sin embargo, el final que habían tenido…

Suspiró y se acercó a la ventana. Pensó en Tonks…  
Todo era tan complicado… No pudo evitar pensar si estaba haciendo lo correcto.  
En ese instante, un sonoro relámpago atravesó el cielo, sobresaltando a Remus, y segundos después unas gruesas gotas comenzaron a caer.

"_**Ahora quizás no sé si esto es amor,  
Tan solo sé que eres la espina que me roza el alma  
Y como duele amor pensar que tú no estás  
Y es que te llevo en lo más profundo de mi pensamiento…"**_


	3. Parte 3

_**Parte 3**_

**T**onks seguía pensativa cuando un relámpago atravesó el cielo.

La muchacha dio un respingo y se levantó del banco justo cuando varias gotas comenzaron a caer.

Cogió el osito, abrió el paraguas y empezó a camibar rápidamente para salir del parque.

No le gustaban demasiado las tormentas y no le había ninguna gracia estar un parque durante una.

Tonks comenzó a aligerar ya que cada vez llovía más. Pensó en ir a algún lugar resguardado, como un café, pero, por desgracia, se había olvidado el monedero en casa.

Miró a su alrededor. Llovía a cántaros y además todas las tiendas estaban cerradas.

"Genial" –pensó Tonks con tristeza.

¿Dónde podía ir? No conocía ningún sitio donde pudiera resguardarse y que quedara cerca de allí.

Ningún sitio excepto…

El número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

No supo cómo, pero, sin pensárselo dos veces, se desapareció y segundos después apareció junto a la puerta de la casa.

Tonks miró alrededor inmediatamente. Todo estaba desierto. La chica subió los desgastados escalones de piedra y llamó tres veces a la puerta…

No sabía muy bien que estaba haciendo allí, parte de resguardarse de la lluvia…

Sabía que Remus estaba allí… y, por una parte no le quería ver… después de lo que pasó… se le hacía bastante doloroso el verlo.

Pero, por otro lado, estaba deseando verlo, saber que tal estaba…

Se oyeron varios ruidos metálicos y el ruido de algo que sonaba como una cadena que se apartaba, y la puerta fue abierta por Harry.

-¡Tonks! ¡Qué sorpresa! Me alegro de verte –dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa- Pero pasa no te quedes ahí –dijo apartándose para dejarla entrar.

Tonks cerró el paraguas y entró. El vestíbulo de la antigua casa de los Black estaba bastante diferente a como estuvo durante las reuniones de la Orden.

El viejo retrato de la señora Black se había retirado y quemado, así como las cabezas de elfos que adornaban las paredes.

¿Remus está aquí? –preguntó la bruja, mientras colocaba el paraguas en el paragüero con forma de pierna de troll con el que solía tropezar, volviéndose hacia Harry.

Éste sonrió a ésta cuestión ya que conocía los sentimientos de ambos.

Si… está en el salón… Creo que se alegrará de verte…

Desde hace algunos días está triste y taciturno. Estaba observando álbumes de fotos de papá, mamá y de Sirius…

Hum… ¿Te molesta que hable a solas con él?

Por supuesto que no –dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa- De todas formas tengo que ir a arreglarme ya que he quedado con Ginny –dijo y guiñó un ojo- pero… Si necesitas un golpe de mano para convencerlo… estoy arriba.

Gracias… te adoro Harry. Confío en que todo vaya bien... –dijo y lo abrazó.

Yo también –dijo el muchacho sonriendo- ya verás como todo va bien… Seguro que lo haces entrar en razón… Convéncelo… ¿Me lo prometes?

Prometido.

Harry sonrió como para darle ánimos y subió escaleras arriba.

Tonks lo vio alejarse, pensativa. En su mente se estaba librando una batalla interior. Su cabeza contra su corazón.

No quería ver a Remus… ¿o sí?... Claro que quería verle… comprobar que estaba bien… decirle que lo quería… ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando?... No podría decirle eso… El le había dicho que se alejara de él… que lo olvidara…

Pero no había podido hacerlo ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Ya no aguantaba más sin él…

Bueno… no era el momento de pensar en eso… debía entrar al salón a ver que pasaba…

Así que atravesó el pasillo y entró.

Nada más entrar una bocanada de aire caliente la reconfortó, ya que sus prendas de vestir habían quedado un poco empapadas, incluso, a pesar del paraguas que había tomado para salir afuera.

El salón se parecía a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Tonks no pudo evitar pensar en cual sería la reacción de la señora Black sobre la transformación de la casa. Se rió internamente pensando en ello.

Seguramente, le daría un ataque –pensó ella.

Remus estaba sentado en un sillón, cerca de una antigua chimenea, y al lado de una ventana. A fuera seguía aún lloviendo y gruesas gotas daban contra el empañado cristal.

Tenía una copa de alcohol entre las manos y un álbum de fotos sobre las rodillas.

Tonks se acercó a él con una mirada dura y le quitó la copa de las manos, ante la mirada de sorpresa de Remus.

Beber demasiado alcohol es malo para la salud- declaró Tonks observándolo con preocupación y una chispa de inquietud.

Colocó la copa sobre una mesa que se encontraba a su izquierda y, sin decir nada más, se sentó en un sillón y miró al suelo.

Remus la observaba sorprendido, sin saber qué decir.

No pudo evitar preocuparse mucho, ya que ella estaba bastante pálida y demacrada. Era no era _su_ Tonks de siempre. Su color de pelo ya no era de su característico tono rosa, que tanto le gustaba, y en su lugar su cabello era de color castaño, desvaído y sin vida…

La mucha notó que Remus la miraba y levantó la cabeza.

Entonces Remus se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos enrojecidos.

Tonks miró con disimulo a Remus. Realmente estaba bastante peor desde la última vez que lo vio. Ahora estaba más pálido, parecía bastante cansado y unas prematuras ojeras surcaban su rostro.

Al verlo así, Tonks no puedo evitar preocuparse más por él. Los dos lo estaban pasando realmente mal, a juzgar por el aspecto de ambos.

Tenía ganas de abrazarlo, de pedirle de nuevo una oportunidad… Pero, inexplicablemente, se contuvo…. y abrazando el osito que le había dado la niña con todas sus fuerzas, clavó su vista en el fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea.

Remus no pudo evitar mirarla de nuevo, con ternura. Estaba tan bonita abrazando el osito…

Ojala ese osito pudiera ser él… y abrazarla… reconfortarla…

Pero… ¿En qué estaba pensando? No debía… por el bien de ella.

Aunque, la soledad de su corazón lo estaba consumiendo por dentro… estaba tan cerca de ella… pero a la vez tan lejos…

En el fondo no quería vivir así…

Lleno de tanta angustia… sufriendo…

Sabía que ahora estaban sentados cerca el uno del otro, y sabía que quizás mañana no la volvería a tener cerca…

Pero, a pesar de todo, ahora se contentaba con poder mirarla y sentirla cerca.

Por unas partes, le daba igual su propio estado, mientras ella fuera feliz… él, simplemente sería feliz, mientras ella lo fuese.

Quería que se quedara cerca de él, que no se alejara, que la noche se hiciese eterna… Tenía miedo de perderla totalmente.

"_**Que triste soledad, que lejos hoy de ti,**_

_**Quizás mañana me despierte y ya no esté cerca de ti,**_

_**La pena, mi verdad, vivo en un sin vivir,**_

_**Que no se acabe esta noche y quédate cerca de mi…"**_


	4. Parte 4

**Parte 4**

**T**onks contemplaba las llamas, abrazando el osito, con la mirada perdida, sin ver realmente nada.

Notaba los ojos de Remus clavados en ella, lo que la había aferrarse más y más al osito.  
Quería abrazarlo.  
Quería abrazar a Remus…  
Y en su tenía que abrazar a un osito. Qué irónico.

Seguro que él pensaba, al verla así, que parecía una niña pequeña.  
Giró la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos miel de Remus clavados en los suyos. No podía dejar de mirarlo.  
Deseaba estar junto a él siempre… cerca de él.  
Quería decirle de nuevo lo mucho que lo quería.  
Pero tenía miedo de ser rechazada… no podría soportar su rechazo de nuevo…  
Debía alejarse de él... Distanciarse…  
Se le humedecieron los ojos.  
Pero sabía que al distanciarse podría olvidarlo… Olvidarse de él…

_**  
"Querer y no poder,  
Que triste realidad,  
Que la distancia es el olvido a mi me da miedo pensar…"**_

Tonks se levantó del sofá, con el oso aun entre sus brazos, y empezó a derramar lágrimas.

- Tonks… -empezó Remus con precipitación mirando a la chica, que inmediatamente, se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano- ¿Qué…? –se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. No se atrevía a preguntarle que qué tal estaba, porque, a juzgar por su aspecto y las lágrimas, no estaba demasiado bien… Por lo que, inmediatamente, busco algo diferente que decir – Hum… esto… ¿y ese osito?

- Me lo dio una niña en el parque… -dijo Tonks en un susurro.

- Ah… debía de ser muy buena… pero… esto… ¿qué haces aquí¿Es Harry quien…?

- No –lo cortó ella- Harry no me ha pedido que venga. Vine aquí para saber como estabas… tener noticias tuyas… -dijo intentando aparentar seguridad. La verdad es que no había venido del todo para solo para eso.

- Humm… ¿tener noticias mías o discutir aun sobre nuestro futuro? –preguntó Remus, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

- Las dos cosas –admitió Tonks con una pequeña sonrisa que hizo fundirse a Remus.

"No, no debo agrietarme, debo permanecer firme… yo la amo… pero ella no tiene ningún futuro conmigo –pensó Remus levantándose precipitadamente del sillón y tirando el viejo álbum de foto al suelo- Como odio esta vida tan injusta… Primero James, Lily… Luego Sirius… "  
No.  
No podía permitirse algo con una chica tan maravillosa por temor a hacerle mal.

Entonces, sintió dos brazos calientes rodear su cintura. A éste contacto se relajó.

_**"Por eso abrázame que hoy quiero soñar,  
Y que esta noche se haga eterna y no amanezca  
Nunca más…"**_

Volvió la cabeza para ver la cara de Tonks colocada sobre su hombro.  
Remus notaba su respiración tan cerca suya…  
Cerró los ojos.  
Como deseaba abrazarla…

No pudo aguantar más.  
Impulsivamente se giró y rodeó con sus brazos a la chica, aun con los ojos cerrados.

Tonks se quedó momentáneamente atónita, y luego, con su corazón latiendo violentamente, se acomodó en los brazos de él…

Se sentía tan bien entre sus brazos…  
Era una sensación inexplicable. Se sentía a gusto, protegida… se sentía querida.

Ojala pudiera estar siempre así…

El tiempo pareció detenerse en ese momento.

Remus la seguía abrazando con delicadeza, como si fuese una pieza frágil que se pudiera romper en cualquier momento.

No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron así…

Abrazados…

Parecía un sueño…

- Te amo- susurró Tonks

Remus abrió los ojos y se separó lentamente de Tonks sin mirarla.

- ¿Por qué no me aceptas en tu vida? –le preguntó ésta con tristeza.

- Ya lo hablamos, Tonks –respondió Remus suspirando- Yo…

- Lo sé… -dijo la bruja cruzándose de brazos- porque eres demasiado viejo para mi ¡Por dios, Remus¡Solamente son trece años más que yo¡Te he dicho millones de veces que para el amor no hay edad…!

- Pero yo… -replicó Remus.

- Pero ¡Nada! – Dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos- Estoy cansada. Cansada de que me pongas peros y excusas. Cansada de que me digas que tú no eres un buen partido, y que yo merezco a alguien mejor… a un hombre más afortunado… ¡Estoy harta¡Yo no soy igual que algunas mujeres que esperan después montones de joyas y regalos inútiles!  
Tu amor por mi me basta… me es más que suficiente.

- Pero Tonks yo… -empezó él de nuevo, pero Tonks lo calló.

- Oh… se me olvidaba… tu condición de hombre lobo… Remus sabes perfectamente que tú no tienes la culpa de nada… (solo la tiene el que te mordió). No me canso de decirte que eso no me va a hacer huir de ti… Te transformas cada luna llena, un par de noches al mes… ¿qué es eso en un año¡Nada, Remus¡Nada en absoluto! Además, sabes que aprendí a preparar la poción de matalobos… y sabes que cuando te la tomas eres prácticamente inofensivo.  
Remus, te amo… no me rechaces una vez más… no lo soportaría… Te amo.

-Dora, yo –se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Tragó saliva- Esto no es conveniente… Tú lo lamentarás más tarde… Yo no estoy echo para ti –dijo volviéndose hacia ella, mirando al suelo.

Nymphadora retrocedió. Sus ojos negros, abnegados en lágrimas, estaban brillando de rabia.

- ¡Atrévete a decirme mirándome a los ojos que no me quieres! –exclamó ella.

Remus movió la cabeza y la miró intensamente a los ojos, incapaz de decir nada.


	5. Parte 5

**N/a:** ¡_He vuelto_!_ Lo sé… ya sé que era hora de que actualizara; lamento no haberlo hecho antes. Tenía ya la parte escrita, pero he estado bastante ocupada con los estudios y no me había sido posible publicarlo antes. En fin…_

_He aquí la última parte del fic. Espero que os guste._

_Está_ **dedicada a mi gran amiga Marusky** (_a la que quero un montón_ n.n ).

_Ahora si, os dejo leer…_

_· Un saludo,_

_**Piper-Tonks**_

****

* * *

__

_**Parte 5**_

Nymphadora le sostuvo la mirada unos instantes que parecieron eternos.

- ¿Lo ves? –Preguntó la metamorfomaga sin quitar la vista de los ojos miel de él- No puedes. Eres incapaz de decírmelo. Remus yo te quiero. ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir? –Remus abrió la boca para protestar pero ella posó un dedo sobre sus labios- Por favor, déjame terminar –pidió ella- Me pediste que me alejara de ti…. Que intentara olvidarte… que me distanciara… Y ya ves… empezamos a distanciarnos… y no lo hemos podido soportar.

- Dora, hace tiempo te dije que lo que yo siento por ti no es lo importante. Lo importante para mi es tu felicidad. Si tú eres feliz yo también lo soy.

- ¿¡¿Mi felicidad?!? –gritó Tonks- ¡oh Remus por favor¿Y crees que alejándome de ti he sito feliz todo este tiempo?

No.

Para comprobarlo solo tienes que mirar mi aspecto.

Remus no puedo vivir sin ti. Nunca he dejado de pensar en ti ni un solo día. ¿No te das cuenta de que tú eres la razón de mi existencia? Yo soy feliz a tu lado. Mi felicidad está contigo. Y yo no puedo aceptar el que no me quieras. Simplemente, porque yo sé que no es cierto.

Pero… Te lo diré de nuevo. Dime lo que sientes ¿Me amas? –preguntó escudriñando sus ojos. Él apartó la mirada- Remus, si tú me dices que no sientes absolutamente nada por mí… Yo… yo me iré y no te molestaré más… me alejaré de ti…

- Dora yo… necesito pensarlo…

- ¡Entonces espero! – exclamó ella con mirada firme pero temerosa.

El cerebro del licántropo iba a toda velocidad. Ella le daba una última oportunidad… corría el riesgo de perderla para siempre.

"¿Qué debía hacer?

Después de todo él podía dejarla ir y con el pensamiento de que ojala ella fuese feliz con otro hombre… ¿Pero, que sería de su propia felicidad¿Qué sería de su vida sin Tonks?

También él tenía derecho a la felicidad como todo el mundo; a pesar de su condición de licántropo. ¡Cuántas veces Sirius y James le dijeron que tenía que dejarse de prejuicios y aprovechar lo que la vida le ofrecía!

Él amaba a Tonks más que a nada en el mundo, y el sentimiento era recíproco; a pesar de su condición de hombre-lobo ella no lo había rechazado nunca. Al contrario. Ella lo había ayudado en los momentos difíciles, y seguía ahí: luchando por su amor a pesar de que él se había "rendido" hacía tiempo.

Pero ahora no.

No se rendiría.

Esta vez aprovecharía la oportunidad que se le ofrecía.

La oportunidad de ser feliz."

Como Remus no respondía a su pregunta, Tonks comprendió con todo el dolor de su corazón que ya no tenía nada que hacer allí.

Así que se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

Pero de repente, una mano cogió su brazo y la hizo volverse para ver solamente a Remus inclinándose hacia ella.

- Te amo –susurró Lupin y unió sus labios con los de ella, cerrando poco a poco los ojos.

Al principio, Tonks se quedó pasmada pero enseguida se dejó llevar. Se besaban con ternura y a la vez con una pizca de pasión. No querían que se acabara porque pensaban que todo sería como antes…. Volverían a su camino de soledad y tristeza; pero la falta de aire hizo que lentamente se separaran y se quedaran mirando demostrándose todo lo que no se podía expresar con la palabra.

- Te amo –repitió Lupin rompiendo el silencio- Tú eres la razón por la que mi corazón late. He sido un tonto al no darme cuenta de lo mucho que te necesito, pero el pensar que no te merezco me nubló la vista del corazón. El creer que tú podrías tener a alguien más joven y menos peligroso… Pero hoy – dijo acercándose un poco- soy yo el que te suplico que jamás te separes de mi ya que sino mis lágrimas correrán por mi cara como corre el agua del río cuando deja de llover. Te amo.

_**Hoy puede ser,**_

_**Hoy me he dado cuenta,**_

_**Y es que me falta el tiempo para poder decir,**_

_**Lo mucho que te quiero y que me muero por ti**_

_**Que no se acabe esta noche y que se pare el tiempo**_

_**Que la distancia no es amiga de los sentimientos**_

_**Te pido un beso para terminar**_

_**Lo que empezamos juntos y no pudimos acabar**_

_**Y si mañana me recuerdas mirando al ayer**_

_**Acuérdate que fuiste mi Razón de Ser…**_

****

- Yo también te amo –dijo Tonks con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Dora… no llores – susurró Lupin secándole las lágrimas con su mano y acariciándole la mejilla.

- Lloro de felicidad –dijo Tonks con la voz entrecortada y poniendo su mano sobre la de Lupin- Soy tan feliz... yo no quiero a alguien más joven y menos peligroso, yo te quiero a ti al Remus mago y viejo –Lupin sonrió- al Remus hombre-lobo, esas dos personas son las que han abierto mi corazón al amor.

Remus se acercó a ella y volvió a atrapar sus carnosos labios en un beso lleno de amor.


End file.
